Rainbow Solution
by Noir Detective
Summary: Loosely based on Reptilla28 challenge and One wizard too many. Slight crossover with Rainbow Six Vegas 2. Harriet Potter died again and her reaper is in a really desperate position and desperate times asks for desperate solutions. Rainbow Solution. Rated M for future Violence
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this was betead by my loyal Beta Cecile. So Thanks for your hard work my friend.**

**Loosely based on Reptilla28 Don't fear the reaper challenge and One wizard too many. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine I am just playing in others people sandboxes**

Rainbow solution

"_People tend to say that at the moment right before you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes. You have a moment of perfect clarity, when your life was without any emotional strain or attachment. They say that in this moment, you will know what type of person you were and what type of life you have led and where you will be heading. Heh, I didn't have even the slightest idea that it was just a beginning for me…."_

Chapter One

**Currently**

A dark-haired girl woke up in cold sweat from the weirdest dream she ever had. She felt that her internal creepy-meter just went and blew off its top. It wasn't the first time she woke up in an unfamiliar room. In fact, she was partly expecting, or to be more precise hoping that she would wake up in an unfamiliar hospital room. The room though was vastly different from what she was expecting a proper hospital room to wake up in would be. There's no IV hooked on her arm. There're no monitoring machines present.

It was unsettling her even more.

She tried to look around, but her vision was slightly blurry.

"_The hell! What happened to my sight? _"Went through her head. She tried to collect her thoughts. _"Okay be cool_, _everything's gonna be alright. There's a logical explanation for this, I hope._" She told herself before making an attempt to remember what the hell happened to her.

The last thing she remembered was of her ex-protégé Gabriel, who she was trying to capture for his terrorist activities. It ended with him pulling a gun on her at the moment she thought she had him. She remembered the pain as the bullet pierced right through her neck.

There was a blurry nightstand to her left, so she reached for it. On top, she found two things. One: a pointy stick that gave her a strange sense of warmth at a touch. Two: a pair of glasses or at least that's what her fingertips told her. She gingerly took the glasses and wore them. The world became cleaner, sharper and less blurry.

Further left was a similar old-fashioned hospital bed, occupied by a brown-haired girl. The girl would be around fourteen years old she guessed.

To her right was a red-haired boy, moaning and slightly snoring in his sleep.

She made a mistake, looked down and saw her body. She nearly screamed out loud at what she saw. This definitely didn't look anything like her body! _"Fuck, Fuck and FUCK! What the hell? Did I smoke? I wasn't some scrawny teenager! I went through puberty years ago, thank you very much! Once was enough! This couldn't be real, 'cause if it was, then it's beyond trippy." _

She felt that she was way beyond freaked and creeped out. She left her bed and nearly promptly fell flat on her face. Her legs were way too shorter than she was used to. With a silent curse, she picked herself up off the floor and looked onto the remaining sleeping occupants of the infirmary.

She, as silently as she could manage, sneaked out the nearest door. She found out that they lead into a bathroom. She slowly walked in, closing the door quietly. She walked up to the ink and stared at her face in the mirror. Closing her eyes, she let the water run. She took a deep, calming breath and splashed ice-cold water on her face. It was a few seconds later before she opened her eyes to stare in her reflection again.

It was still the same. It was both hers and that of a stranger's. Memories not her own surfaced suddenly out of nowhere, hitting her like a speeding semi slamming onto an elderly pedestrian. What really spooked her out was that she suddenly remembered the strangest conversation she had ever had.

She groaned out loud and said to herself, "Well fuck, it was real after all!"

**Somewhere else, somewhat earlier**

Somewhere on a higher plane, or to be more precise, in the Bureau of Pre-mature Death Prevention sat a very unhappy grim reaper named Natasha Grimm (no relation to her boss). She was a senior reaper. She enjoyed her job most of the time. It was a challenging one yes, but rewarding nonetheless.

Right now though, she was one unhappy reaper. No scratch that. She was beyond unhappy! That Potter girl had her soul sucked a few seconds ago. That was going to be a real problem for her.

She knew that the soul eaten by a dementor was forced to relive every bad thing that had happened in its life, regardless if the event was erased from the time-stream, or placed in the loop for an eternity.

After her two-minute rant on the unfairness of her life and a seriously unpleasant call to another department to fetch the Potter girl's soul from the dementors, she sat behind her desk. Not having anything better to do, she reviewed the girl's file. Truth to be told, she never read it properly and now she had this nagging feeling that she should know more about her errant client.

The Potter's case file was reassigned to her not even a year ago and the only instance she had to deal with it was when the girl was slipped a dose of a badly brewed love potion. As she read the file now, she frowned more and more.

She knew the girl was dealt a bad hand by the fates, but she didn't know it was this bad! No, this went beyond the limits of her imagination and not in the good sense.

The girl wasn't even fourteen years old and she had nine previous unauthorized deaths.

"_I should have paid more attention to her."_ She moaned bitterly, as she read all previous deaths and frowned some more. This wasn't all right! No. This was bloody not right! The girl according to the Fates prophecy was destined to defeat two dark lords; and if a miracle didn't happen now then it wasn't going to happen.

The girl was beaten to death twice. Once by her uncle when she was six. Again when she was eight years old. It was a concerted beating from her relatives. At age nine, she was raped by her drunken uncle and subsequently died from internal injuries.

There was a long note describing that time had to rewind and events had to be manipulated to prevent her uncle from doing the deed again.

Then during her first year at Hogwarts, she died twice. The first time, Dumbledore was too slow and she broke her neck after falling from her jinxed broom high up in the air at the Quidditch pitch. Second, she got eaten by Fluffy, because the three-headed dog didn't consider Hermione's music-box as music.

During her second year, she got eaten by an acromantula and by a basilisk.

At this point Natasha briefly wondered if the girl had some kind of wierd fetish on being eaten, the pattern was quite disturbing.

This year, she died from a badly brewed dose of Amoretia, and then those bloody dementors happened.

She flipped to the girl's medical profile and cringed. Though there was a lot of evidence of severe maltreatment and abuse, most of it were healed magically- leaving virtually no physical evidence.

What made her really wince was the sheer numbers of loyalty-, mind-controlling and love potions in her system. She has been obliviated multiple times and the sheer number of compulsion charms placed on her… It was a miracle that the girl wasn't a walking vegetable. Yet she was somehow managing to regain some of her free will and continuously managed to be fighting and breaking the magics on her.

Natasha shook her head and massaged her temples. She flipped onto the page that detailed the girl's assigned fate.

As she read, her mind whirled, _"Oh brother, she has two dark lords to kill and then drag the wizarding world to the 21__st__ century! Suuure…no biggie! That could be done in a day's work!"_ She concluded bitterly to herself.

She turned to the pages that contained a predicted progression of the girl's life. She felt her blood turn cold.

The girl would manage to kill the dark lord and inadvertently cause the death of the second one, alright. However, she would succumb to the plans of the second; who would end up having the last laugh as all his plans for the girl herself would work out—she would be a sex toy completely stripped of free will. The girl would die shortly after her marriage. Her final death would push her true friends who were trying to save her, into an open revolt. The revolution would end up shoving the wizarding world into the 21st century. Fulfilling her fate at last.

A horrifying outcome for the girl if anybody asked, Natasha's opinion.

Her phone rang and she hesitantly answered.

"Tasha, could I come down to your office?"

"Yes," she replied hesitantly "What's the matter?"

"Listen, it would be better, if I... if we talked in person. I would be there in a second okay? " said the voice wearily before the line went dead, not waiting for her reply.

Tasha frowned. That was Sidney Freedman. He worked at upper management in Soul Retrieval and he was handling the Potter's soul after its extraction from the dementors. He was also supposed to deal with the damage done to it.

He was a solid guy all around. He used to be a psychiatrist when he was still alive, and he was a good friend of hers.

Sid arrived mere seconds later. One look at him told her that he was the bearer of bad news.

"Sid, spill! What's the damage?"

He gestured with his hand conjuring a comfortable, overstuffed armchair for himself and got seated.

He let out a tired sigh and said, "The dementors did a real number on her. She relived all of her previous deaths and all of her bad experiences numerous times. She's beyond broken now. I had never seen anybody like that." He said sadly.

"I wanted to send her on, but I was blocked by the Fates telling me she has to fulfill her destiny. That too many lives depended on her or some other bullshit. Hell, one of them even had the balls to tell me that I should just erase the whole experience from her memory then send her back. That I had to be done with it. Even if I did that, she would still need a century's worth of therapy and loving care before she could return to a normal life and fulfill her fate! It pained me to say this, but I am at the wit's end!" He finished dejectedly.

Tasha stared at him, her mind processing what was said. She slumped in her chair, head in her hands and asked, "Where is she now?"

Sid looked at her sharply, "Still in my office. I managed to smuggle her parents there. They're trying to comfort her. But look, you couldn't send her back! I won't allow it!" He said looking at her stubbornly.

"Yeah I understand, but we would need to do something or they'd take this from us and still do what the Fates wanted!" Tasha said sadly as she got up and paced around the office.

Sidney remained seated, staring at a wall thinking.

Their silence was interrupted when a bell rang, signaling that Natasha had a new case. A file materialized on her table in her Inbox tray.

Sidney, ever the gentleman, stood up and picked the file intending to hand it to Tasha when he noticed the note on the cover.

The note stated—'_Debriefing of the soul and fate accomplished. Still has chances for life left. Needs consultation, if she's willing to continue with her life or wants to move on.'_

"Could I?" Sidney asked.

"Knock yourself out!" Tasha growled, not even stopping in her pacing.

He opened the folder and looked on the soul's CV. His eyebrows shot upwards. "Tasha, where did you keep your _Guide to realities_?" He tried hard to conceal his growing excitement.

Tasha just waved her hand towards a bookcase. "Third shelf on the left." She said absentmindedly.

Sidney took the book from the shelf and sat at her desk. He furiously flipped the pages, searching for certain entries.

Tasha finally noticed that Sidney was sitting behind her table. The man was flipping through the book and occasionally looking between the Potter's file and the new case file.

She sat into Sidney's vacated chair and watched him work with growing interest. Suddenly a light bulb appeared and lit over his head. He casually reached up and switched the light off. He smiled at her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. His eyes glinted too sinister for her tastes.

"Tasha, according to this book the wizarding world we are talking about was very backward. They're still in the Victorian era. Very focused in on itself. Blood status meant everything to these people. Most of them disregarded the mundane world and its progress. Was I right in this?"

Tasha frowned as she saw the light bulb. She was wondering what Sidney was up to. "Yes. Why?"

"I've had an idea. A nefarious idea! It probably would get us both fired! But if it worked, then it would rock the wizarding world upside down! It would leave no stone un-turned! He, he!" He said with a wide grin.

"Sidney, now you're scaring me. What're you up to?"

"Look, the kid's broken; and I didn't think even the most extensive work from our side to repair her psyche would work on such short notice. Maybe after a century or two of rehabilitation would. But our standard procedure to wiping her memory clean, returning her to her time-stream and influencing the situation a little to prevent her death wasn't very festive here. "

"So?"

"I propose to make a copy of her memories, smuggle her to the other side and dump this soul instead," Sidney waved the new case file, "into her body and give the soul Potter's memories."

"Wouldn't the Fates notice?" asked Tasha.

He grinned, "No! She would have Potter's memories and body. Some cover-up from our side would need to be done of course but we'd be drowning it all in paperwork. She practically would **be** **Potter** and after her life ends, we'd shuffle papers again and none would be the wiser!"

Tasha thought it sounded like a good idea to her. Not that they had any other better alternatives. She asked, "Okay, I'll bite. What made this new soul special, that you thought she would be able to handle Potter's fate and life?"

Sidney's grin became feral. "We would give them the hero they need; but not exactly the type of hero they want. Let me introduce you to Simulated Major Samantha "Sam" Mencer—42 years old. Born in Chicago, to Czech immigrants. Has a Bachelor's degree in Psychology. Joined the FBI right after university, after completing field training-with honors. She served three years in the FBI SWAT unit. Due to her performance, she was selected for HRT training. She completed it with flying colors. Soon selected as a team leader. Participated in joint exchange programs with the US Army's Combat Applications Group, otherwise known as 1st SFOD-D or Delta Force, and the British SAS. After two years of service with HRT, she was forced to resign due to the revelation of her sexual orientation. She then was recruited by Team Rainbow."

"That's interesting, but who or what's team rainbow?" said Tasha.

"Rainbows are…" Sidney trailed of a bit, thinking how to say it, "They're the international counter-terrorist black ops based in UK. Widely considered as the best of the best. She's a living legend among them. Known as Bishop a.k.a. Rainbow Five. She served part-time as a Rainbow Academy Recruit Instructor too. Got killed in action a few minutes ago by her student after she found out that he was a terrorist mole. She destroyed his organization and tried to apprehend him alive. She was more or less successful in that."

He paused for a second.

"In other words, she's a bonafide badass. Tough as nails, clever, resourceful and ruthless when she needed to be. An expert shot. Proficient in armed and un-armed combat. Certified in every imaginable combat environment and method of deployment. She's not magical as her world generally lacks magic and was a bit ahead in the time-stream than that of the Potter girl. This could work to our advantage!" he postulated with an evil gleam in his eyes.

Natasha looked at him with admiration then frowned, "If we would manage to convince her to agree with us, what would happen again to the real Potter?"

"We'd sneak her over to the other side. I know a few people from my mortal life in there. People who could help her. With their combined help and from her parents too, she might get better in time." He finished as an after thought.

Natasha nodded. "Okay, let's do it! I really think it would blow in our faces but as they say-no guts no glory! Go, get her memories!" Said Tasha as she leaned over and picked the earpiece from her phone.

"Central? I have one more soul down there. Some woman named _Messer_? Sorry, no idea how it's pronounced. Please send her to my office. I'd deal with her and my other charge right now." She looked at Sidney who was standing in the doorway giving her a thumbs-up before he turned and disappeared.

Moments later a woman appeared in the same doorway. She stood there with a slightly confused expression on her face. She was dressed in a camouflage army outfit. Not overly tall. Athletic-looking with hazel eyes, sharp features and short, light brown hair.

Natasha looked at her and asked, "Samantha Metser, I presume?"

"Mencer. But yes, that's me. Where am I and who're you?" said Sam curiously.

Sam's eyes darted around the room, looking for possible escape routes. She was a wary at the moment. No big surprise there! One moment, she was trying to reason with Gabe who went for his gun. She shot him but he managed to shoot at her too. She was sure she felt the bullet hit her on the neck. The next second, she was sitting in a large waiting room. Filled with beings both humans and not.

She started to suspect that she has just joined the bleedin' invisible choir.

A blue woman with two large tentacles coming out of her head was seated next to her. The woman told her she had to wait till her name was called. They talked for a short while. Sam gathered that the woman was some kind of an alien space-general or knight. Who got shot in the back by her own troops.

Once Sam heard her name called, she found herself unceremoniously dumped into an office as if by magic.

"I'm Natasha Grimm and I'm your personal Grim Reaper. Please be seated. We have a lot to discuss." said Natasha with a friendly smile.

Sam blinked as she sat and hesitantly said, "Soo…I'm dead, right?"

"Well… that's still to be determined. Look Sam…could I call you Sam?"

After getting a strange look and an affirmative nod, Natasha continued, "You could call me Tasha, if you wish. I'd be very frank with you. The situation you're in was a bit complicated and we had to solve it. We have several options to do it, but to maintain all the 'free will' aspect and as you have already fulfilled your destiny, you could choose from the options. Still with me?"

"Yes, I think so," replied Sam with a slight frown.

"Excellent!" Said Tasha. "Option one, there's still a chance you could survive-if we and by that I meant my department-manipulate the situation a little. Your mortal wound would be changed into a less perilous one if you wanted to return back to your mortal life. Option two, was to move on into another great adventure."

Tasha paused for a second before continuing; "The second was our option for someone in your situation. However, there's also a third one and I'd like you to consider it." She noticed that Sidney slipped back into the room unnoticed and was holding a large bottle of silvery liquid in his hand. He was still giving her a thumbs-up sign.

Sam looked at Tasha suspiciously. "Okayyy, I'll bite. From your tone, I guessed the third's not something common or in accordance with the 'rules' wasn't it? So, what's this third option?"

"Weeellll. As you guessed, the third's completely against company policies and we're offering this to you because we're desperate. We had no other options. If you decline, we won't hold it against you. "

Tasha started to explain the situation to Sam about the Potter girl, her life and situation, her fate and its probable outcome. How the girl's fate would probably be completed without any interference from them.

Tasha couldn't tell Sam who was gunning for Potter and wanted her dead. She left strong implications against the Hogwarts' Headmaster-that he wasn't having the purest of intentions with the Potter girl. To sweeten the deal more, Tasha elaborated that Sam would not only gain a new chance at life but have magic too.

The Grim Reaper revealed more about the Potter's life and fate than she would have liked.

Finally after a while, Tasha managed to convince Sam to say yes to the third option. "Okay, so what would happen next?" asked Sam curiously after saying yes.

A man with curly black hair and a mustache materialized on Sam's left. He was holding a large manila folder under his left arm. A large bottle in his other hand. He gave Sam a sharp military salute, before dumping the papers in front of her.

"Well first as we're doing this completely illegal, we'd let you remember this conversation. Though you have to sign these non-disclosure forms." He opened the folder and pointed at the stack of documents inside. "It would prevent you from telling anybody. It would also prevent anybody from extracting the information from you. How it was done would be a different story. One in which you would be briefed on later, so don't worry."

"Fine, I would hold you to that." Replied Sam as she read through the form and signed it.

The guy handed Sam the large bottle he was holding. "Drink this and hold tight. A small word of advice-go to Gringotts as soon as you can. They would provide you with significant help." He said with a smile.

Sam downed the bottle's contents with a single gulp.

Her world started to spin. Everything went black.

Tasha looked at Sidney after Sam disappeared. She pulled a big wad of paper from the side, handing one-half of it to him, "And now let's do the most entertaining part of our project! It's paper time!"

After a while, Sidney lifted his head from his stack of papers and asked, "Tasha, you've worked here for much longer than me. Has any reaper ever meddled with the mortal world or any other reality so severely just like we did?"

Tasha stopped writing and looked at him seriously. "As a matter of fact, yes. Last time something like we did happen, the American colonies became independent in the majority of all the realities…"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Again not mine, also be advised Vernon is a one sick individual.**

Chapter Two

"_When you are thrown into an unknown situation, gather information and adapt. That's one of the Rainbows' most basic training mottos."_

This motto ran through Sam or rather Harriet Rose Potter's mind now. She closed the taps and retreated slowly and as noiselessly as she could, back to the bed.

As she laid there, she retreated behind her mind's walls. A life fighting criminals and the worse had forced her to develop a way on how to keep all of the bad things she had seen or done from affecting her, not only during missions, but even in her personal life. Now she needed to review her "new memories" and so she did.

She remembered everything.

What she had found could be only being described as a grotesque horrific parody of a life. Her new life was full of tragedy. When those grim reapers said that Harriet Rose had a shitty life, she braced herself but this didn't even cover it.

Abused at home, living worse than a slave then attending a magical school that was everything but definitely not the safest place in the world.

Sam had to shake her head mentally. The grim reapers had unwillingly slipped that there was some kind of prophecy hanging around Potter, well now her ass. Some things that they said now started to make more sense.

She remembered the conversation with the Headmaster in "her" first year. And those so-called protections on that stone?, They were suspiciously designed to be solved by her and her friends and maybe Neville. Was the stone even real ? She now had doubts. The man definitely knew more than he let on and the same could be said for his knowledge of the events in the previous school year. She shook her head again and pinched the bridge of her nose. What was the Headmaster's game?

She let her gaze wander till it fell on the ginger boy, Ron, her memory supplied. She frowned when she remembered her first encounter with Ron Weasley and his family. That alone was strange. Why would the Weasleys use a muggle entrance to platform 9 ¾? And they were there on time as well. Why had Ron pretended that he didn't recognize her name at first, till she showed him her scar? Those were her questions about her best friend. Her gaze moved on to the third occupant of the infirmary.

"_Hermione, I owe you a big apology"_ She muttered inwardly. That girl had done her best for Harriet's safety than one could ever expect, even if it endangered their friendship. And how did I end here? What happened to Sirius? The last thing she remembered from Harriet's memories was casting the patronus to save her past self. She noticed that the said bushy haired girl started to stir and finally woke up. Judging from the sky color it was something between three or four in the morning. "_Well no time like the present._" she thought.

"Hey," she said softly as she turned her head and leaned closer to Hermione.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and then looked tiredly at her best friend and smiled.

"Hey," she replied softly "How do you feel? " Hermione asked quietly.

"Tired, confused. What happened after I cast that Patronus? I kind of blacked out. Everything after that is a blank." Sam replied doing a quick inventory of not only her new body, but also her new memories.

"That's understandable. The Patronus must have worn you out. It chased off over a hundred Dementors. You must have extremely overpowered the spell. No wonder you didn't remember anything. You were only semi-conscious since then." The girl spoke softly as she tucked the pillow under her side to lie on more comfortably.

"I had to drag you onto Buckbeak and flew to the school. " She said with a shudder.

Sam remembered from Harriet's memories of Hermione's fear of heights.

"We arrived at the room where Sirius was held and I magicked the window to vanish so he could get out and onto Buckbeak. They escaped together after depositing us near here. I dragged you here under your cloak and tucked you in. You were out cold the second you touched the bed, even the Snape's screaming didn't wake you. I was just glad that you held it together for that long and was able to walk. I don't know how it would end if I had to carry you." Hermione finished her explanation, whispering the entire time.

Sam just nodded on the explanation. Not doubting that the grim reapers took care of her body before stuffing her in it.

She looked at the bushy haired girl, her respect rising for her. "Hermione…" she begun slowly, "Thank you. Thank you for everything. I don't know, if I would ever repay you for your bravery. I'm sorry that I hadn't been acting as a friend. I should be after that stupid broom and I will do my very best to remedy that." Sam said meaning every word. The young girl really impressed her.

Hermione blushed. "That's not true…" that was as far as she got before Sam cut her off.

"It is and don't start on saying we're even, because you evened out the score before the end of our first year." Said Sam as she reflected back on Harriet's memories. "So I have to even the score yet, but I'm still tired and you don't look much better, so let's try to catch up on our sleep. We'll talk later, sounds good?" said Sam feeling tired from the whole ordeal.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, "_Since when Harriet became so insightful?"_ ran through her mind while she suppressed another yawn and decided that Harriet had the right idea. She wanted to comment on that too but Harriet had already turned to her side and was out cold.

The morning came soon if you asked Sam or Hermione. After a brief examination by Madame Pomfrey, she had a long chat with the Headmaster that made Sam even more suspicious of him. Sam had pulled an admirable performance and she was quite sure that he wasn't suspecting anything was off with Harriet now Sam.

They were released later. Ron would be confined at the hospital wing till lunch for further observation.

Hermione had a strange feeling about Harriet. She couldn't put a finger on it, but her friend had changed. She became even more quiet, observant, more alert and evaluating of her surroundings. Was her friend reminding her of her father, who was behaving the same way, because of his two combat tours with the Royal Marines before retiring and going back to school to become a dentist.

At the same time Harriet became more enthusiastic about her studies. More excited about every bit of magic. She blamed their nearly fatal date with a hoard of Dementors on that.

But there were more changes that Hermione, who was customarily an early riser and usually the first to wake up in their dorm, found one day. When she woke up, Harriet's bed was neatly made and said girl was exercising doing sit-ups and push-ups before she disappeared for what she presumed was a morning jog.

This was repeated daily till the last day of school. Certainly a strange behavior for her best friend.

Sam, on the other hand, started to fall back into some of her old habits and started doing morning exercises. To be honest with herself, she noticed that being in a younger body was affecting her mentally. She felt like she lost a little bit of her maturity but she didn't consider this a bad thing per se. She was warned of this by the reapers. Her new body would probably affect her and she would be more…. 'teenaged' as her mind deals and adjusts to a new level of hormones and physical body in general.

On the second day of the rest of her life, she was just returning from her morning jog around the castle, when she noticed something huddled in an alcove. When she neared it, the huddled whatever turned out to be a small blond Ravenclaw girl, all curled up in the alcove sleeping.

Sam briefly considered what to do before she squatted down by the sleeping girl and gently shook her awake.

"Honey, are you all right?" Sam asked gently

The girl focused her grey eyes and simply said. "You are Harriet Potter."

"Yes I am, Honey, what are you doing here?" she asked the owlishly blinking girl.

"The nargles took my wand. They locked me out of my dorm till I can find it."

"_Say what? What is a Nargle…." _Thought Sam, but her thoughts were interrupted as the girl continued, "and my name is not honey, but Luna."

"Okay, _**Luna**_" She couldn't help the slight amusement to color the tone of her voice as she said the girl's name, "What is a nargle and why did they take your wand?"

"Nargles are supposedly little mischievous thieves that most people think were extinct. Daddy and I are working on disproving that."

"_OOOkay that really make things clearer,"_ thought Sam as Luna continued to ramble.

"So I suppose it could be them, but I also cannot exclude the possibility of a strong wrackspurt infestation that clouded someone's judgment..." Luna continued to ramble but Sam's mind started to whirl in a different direction, as several things clicked together.

"_So, if I am understanding things right, then her dorm mates took and hid her wand and locked her out of their dorm, until she finds it? All of this for being a little bit on the weird side?...Wait, wait, wait! What? Did she just say that they are taking her things? So that explains her mismatched shoes… Those bastards!" _Ran through her head. If Sam knew one thing about herself, she always had a soft spot for strays and Luna tugged on all of her heartstrings. She was as adorably confused as a kitten after suffering from a severe head concussion. Maybe she woke up all those maternal instincts in Sam, who knows, but Sam immediately resolved herself to help this little waif as much as she could. Although she had a feeling that this new little friendship was destined to be a strange one and just what the hell were Blibbering Humdingers l anyway?

"But they are…" Sam cut Luna mid-sentence. She became lost in Luna's ramblings about ten minutes ago.

"Sweetie, do you want me to help you to find your wand?" Sam asked softly and watched as the small girl bit her lip chewing on it for a second. The girl obviously doubting Sam/Harriet.

"I suppose," Luna said softly "and my name is Luna, not sweetie."

Sam chuckled as she drew her wand. "Okay, little moon" and before Luna could protest she did a spell that Hermione invented about two weeks ago. That girl was really smart!

"_Deferre!_ Point me to Luna's wand." Sam saw a tiny light issue at the end of her wand, started to lead her and the little bewildered Luna in a particular direction.

It didn't take long before Luna asked, "What was that spell? I never heard about it."

Sam smiled and said, "You wouldn't. It's an invention of my friend Hermione, really smart cookie that one."

Luna was quiet for a second, thinking something over before she asked. "Why are you helping me? I am the weird one Here," Sam looked at Luna for a moment over her shoulder, thinking on how to answer Luna's question, before deciding to adopt the same brutal honesty of the question.

"I know how it feels, believe me or not, I've been there and because I know that you needed a friend. I want to help you as I was helped once, plus I'm going to make a new friend. A win-win situation for all of us. "

Luna was stunned by Harriet's words. Did The-Girl-Who-Lived just said to her that she was bullied? And she wants to be her friend? She managed to weakly ask. "Truly? Be friends with me?"

"Truly. Now… your wand should be… here." Sam said as they stopped before a set of armor. Inside the armored helmet was Luna's wand.

And handing the found wand to Luna, Sam escorted the small blonde to her common room, idly chatting about trivial things. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, they met Cho Chang-one of Luna's main tormentors- right in front of the Ravenclaw common room. Sam quickly guessed from Luna's face and the way the girl clutched her wand on Cho's role in Luna's bullying.

"Potter, you know Loony?" Cho said surprised as she saw Harriet and Luna together.

Sam just uttered "Chang a word. Luna wait here," and with that Sam roughly grabbed and hauled a very much surprised Cho, who even didn't have a chance to put up any kind of struggle, into a nearby broom closet, locking them in.

Luna didn't hear what transpired between the two. She could hear only a hushed one-sided whispering before Harriet roared from inside "AM. I. UNDERSTOOD?" and soon after the closet opened and revealed a smug looking Harriet and a pale and shaken Cho.

What proceededafter Sam grabbed and dragged the confused Ravenclaw seeker into a nearby broom closet, was that they had a very deep and meaningful conversation with Cho Chang about Luna. While Sam's new body wasn't that physically imposing, she could counter that particular disadvantage by a vast number of tricks she learned in her life. She explained to Cho that she considered Luna a good friend and that she looked after her friends. She didn't like when someone was hurting them. That pisses her off and Cho wouldn't like Harriet pissed off.

She wasn't _very nice_ when pissed off and she explained what could happen if she caught even a smallest whiff that Luna was still being bullied. She would come and gut Cho and all of the little psychopaths that were Luna's tormentors with a blunt spoon before feeding them to the acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest.

She left a very deep impression in the Ravenclaw seeker (read: she put a fear of god in her) as well as a pair of wet knickers, and not in _that_ more positive way.

The small black-haired, green- eyed, third- year girl scared Cho more than she could imagine, not because of the threats, but from the feeling that Harriet Potter would coldly and efficiently fulfill her threats. The Gryffindor wouldn't lose an ounce of sleep after she was finished killing her and her friends.

Cho was cut from her dark thoughts when she heard Harriet's voice again. "Remember, end of the week or I'd fulfill what I have promised."

Cho trembled under that green-eyed stare promising an unabridged violence against her and all people who might hurt Loony, 'No, Luna' Cho quickly corrected herself and looked around fearing that Harriet could hear her thoughts and turn back ready to kill her.

Sam left Luna with a parting comment to Cho, continued back to Lions' den to get showered and changed.

She nearly skipped in her steps as she headed for breakfast. Another day in a magical school! Sam was having a blast with her new life! Magic was so much fun! She would probably be one of the few students who would love to stay to study magic over the summer, then her thoughts turned south as she headed freshly made up.

The summer arrangements, if nothing changed, would mean she would have to go to those sods she had now the misfortune to be related to. "Wait a second, did I just thought of them as sods… Weird my new British-ness is rubbing on me" she thought surprisingly. Considering the stunt she pulled on inflating Marge last summer, she had to think of something to get the upper hand. She had to prevent them from beating the living shit out of her or worse.

What she needed was a way to keep them off her back and discourage them from even thinking about doing something to her. Even with her knowledge of martial arts, she was realistic enough to know that it would take some time till she was in combat form. Without the aid of magic, how possibly could she stand a chance, cornered in a small space against such a brute as Vernon? Certainly not, without a gun or a decent blade.

Deep in thought she walked to the main hall, she saw Luna and waved her over to sit next to her and across Hermione. After introducing the two, she proceeded to select her breakfast mostly consisting of some porridge and fruits, only quirking her eyebrow as she saw Luna build a house from her scrambled eggs and cutting figures from toast then demolishing both.

They chatted, Hermione and Luna soon engrossed in a discussion about magical animals. The calm of the morning was interrupted by Ron who came and grunted as he sat by them.

"What's loony doing here?" Luna stiffened and Sam growled. "Her name is Luna, Ronald, and I don't appreciate that you call my friends by derogatory names."

Ron stared at Harriet with an uncomprehending expression as he filled his plate with food and started to shovel it in his mouth, "What crawled in your bum this morning?" He said with a mouthful and then cried indignantly as Sam _evanesce_-ed his plate, "Oi, my food! Crazy girl! What was that for?"

"Ron, a) you've been extremely rude, b) I am not interested in seeing the contents of your mouth and c) the way you eat is disgusting, as if you were starving for several days. You know, there is this thing, its called _table manners_. Now please, excuse me, since you successfully ruined my appetite, I will go." With that, she threw her spoon into her porridge and with a goodbye to Luna and Hermione, she left table. She made a point in avoiding Ron.

Sam was a bit angry with herself. Her outburst was out-of-left-field for her and she needed to keep her head down. Keep Harriet's shy persona till summer. Her sudden shift in personality needs to be un-noticeable. Making friends with Luna was significant already and threatening several Ravenclaws with gruesome deaths added more to that, but those weren't people who really knew Harriet, so she was more or less safe on that issue.

Making friends with Luna was more public no doubt, but the little blonde needed it. Sam had a suspicion that Hermione was by this time suspicious of her behavior, but wouldn't say anything yet Ugh, she just confused herself with her logic and suspicions.

So she downplayed her outburst as hormones to her best friends

The days flew by. The end of the school year was coming closer.. Lupin had resigned and revealed that Harriet's father's animagus form was a stag, the whole irony of which wasn't lost on Sam.

The return of Harriet's 2 magical possessions her father's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map was most welcome.

Still thinking about having a proper solution for her predicament for the coming summer, she nearly tripped over it or rather him one early morning, Dobby.

Dobby brought her to a room after she asked him where to get a decent blade. The room was filled to its huge and airy rafters of various things it was dizzying. The house-elf snapped his fingers and several daggers appeared at their feet.

Sam/Harriet found about ten daggers, most of them too ornamental and cursed judging from Dobby's reaction. There were only two daggers that seemed usable for her. One of them was an original Fairbairn–Sykes dagger. That stumped her, what on earth was that one doing here? Soon after she explored the room a bit and wondered at the weapons, various shapes and sizes, blades, projectiles. She found the real price the room held..

A box containing a Browning Hi-Power in 9mm para, complete with a wooden holster, a spare magazine, a set of maintenance tools, a small bottle of gun oil and a box of ammunition. Judging from the inscription in German and a Nazi Adler stamp, it was a Belgian war production for Wehrmacht. She could only guess why it was here, as it was highly improbable that she would find a gun in this place, and even she would, she'd more likely find some kind of British revolver firearm like an Enfield or a Webley. Certainly not a Belgian semi- automatic pistol.

She carried the box carefully like a newborn baby, quickly checking, if everything was working. The gun must have been kept in under some spells because surprisingly it clicked and worked just fine. It looked as if it was just cleaned yesterday. Its ammunition was in excellent condition too.

Although she usually preferred larger calibers for sidearm, this gun was as unique as it gets. This would do until she could get her hands on something more normal for her. Then she realized that her gun collection was left in her original life! A real bummer! She brightened; this was a great reason and an even greater way to start a new one!

Dobby was so overeager to help her out and she had such an interesting conversation with the house-elf. Hermione would have kittens if she was here, Sam mused amusedly. More importantly she had gained invaluable ally who would supply her with food during the summer holidays and would keep an eye on her, all the while expecting that this would make her stay with Dursleys much easier.

At least _that_ was solved.

The rest of the week went without a hitch and without anything worth of mention, Sam exercised and cast spells every opportunity she got. The only thing that was strange was when she cast a Patronus, its form wasn't a stag anymore.

Now it was fierce looking wolf.

Then there was the customary Leaving Feast. The house points were given and Sam learned that the Weasleys were planning on going to the Quidditch World Cup finals that summer and had cordially invited her, or at least that was what Ron told her.

It was time to leave the old castle.

The train ride passed. She managed to get rid of Ron as she started to talk about girl things with Hermione and Luna for about a minute. He left red-eared. The whole train ride was spent in nice chit-chat about the plans of both girls for the summer.

Draco passed their compartment, but his customary visit was short, as he found himself at the end of three wands. He left with his tail between his legs, courtesy of a stinging hex that flew dangerously close to his groin.

When they arrived at King's Cross station, Sam steeled her resolve. Hermione hugged her as well as Luna, saying their goodbyes. Sam observed as Luna skipped into the hands of a garishly dressed man, who was probably her father. That neon yellow was really an eyesore. With a huff, she took her luggage and went to meet the people that supposedly were related to her.

She soon found her uncle who came to pick her up. He barked a command to get her things to the trunk of his car. During the whole ride Sam had a hand on her F – S dagger. She didn't carry a handbag so after considering her chances, she left her gun in her book bag.

Vernon Dursley was a cruel and simple man, who greatly enjoyed lording it over others. Immensely over his worthless freak of a niece. He had cruel plans for her. She wanted to eat? Then she had to work for it day and night. In his mind, he had prepared it all and Dudley would join him. It was high time that his sonny learned how to behave in bed so he would have some experience to use with a proper and normal girl in future. And someone Plus someone had to prepare the freak for that task too. He was looking forward to that.

When they arrived Vernon yelled at her to put her "shit" to her room, before she came down to kitchen to discuss her summer arrangements.

Sam quickly opened her trunk and pulled her Hi-Power, checked if it was loaded. She called softly, "Dobby".

The little house-elf appeared with a soft pop.

"Yes, Miss?" he asked eagerly.

"Please silence the whole ground floor so no one can hear what's going on outside." Knowing that elven magic wouldn't register as underage magic. Sam smirked a dark smile, "show time".

She walked slowly downstairs.

Vernon raised himself from the chair to yell at Harriet when he saw her coming down the stairs. He noticed what she was holding in her hand when the girl came closer. His mouth opened, but nothing came out as the freak casually slapped the magazine in, quickly clicked the slide back, chambering the round before leveling the gun at them.

He tried to bluster, "Now see…"

#BLAM#

He didn't finish as a gunshot cut him off. The bullet flew mere millimeters from his face and buried itself in the wall behind him.

" I'm glad that I have your attention, " said Sam coldly. "Now sit down."

"I don't have…" Vernon tried to bluster but Harriet's cold look stopped him. He heard Harriet say, "I said SIT!" Totally cowering him and so he sat.

Dudley and Petunia obeyed without hesitation, too frightened of what might happen. The tables turned suddenly.

Sam walked around them and sat across, her hand firmly on the gun resting on the table, easily pointed at them.

"Now, here are the rules, you will leave me alone and I won't kill you."

"You wouldn't have guts…" Vernon tried to bluster.

#BLAM#

The bullet, this time, grazed Vernon's shoulder leaving a relatively small wound.

Petunia screamed and Dudley's color matched with the walls.

"AHHH!" Vernon screamed. Shakingly clutching the grazing wound.

"Now, now, Vernon I didn't give you a turn to speak. And for the record, you wouldn't be first person I have killed consciously. The first one was, when I was eleven, I melted his face clean off." Said Sam without any change in tone and only with mild disinterest in her eyes.

The Dursleys stared at her horrified. Payback's one mean bitch, isn't she?

"Now listen, I am forced to stay here with you, but it is very easy for me to kill you all and stage it as a self defense. After all I have several wonderful examples of your past loving care with a few artfully placed injuries. Who wouldn't believe that an abused girl attending an exclusive private school, who just have been sexually assaulted, gunning down dead three perpetrators of said abuse and attack, killed by the weapon they were threatening the victim with? Still with me?" Sam smiled malevolently. She watched her threats started sinking in to their dense heads then continued. "Or, I could just kill you now and make your bodies disappear. Admittedly, I wouldn't do the magical vanishing act of your bodies, but I have enough cash to pay somebody to do it for me, _without any questions asked_." She made a pause as she looked at her shaking relatives.

"Now all of this means more work for me, but I can be dissuaded from my homicidal intentions. How?" she said as she saw that Dursleys were too scared to ask.

"It's easy really." She drawled. "You will stay out of my way. You will leave me alone. No chores. No cooking. Minimal interaction, and I might, with the strong emphasis on MIGHT forget on my homicidal urges. Deal?" seeing them just shake for a bit before Vernon gave a single nod. " Good. Now I will go to my room." She said as she stood from her seat and headed upstairs. She stopped in the kitchen door as she half-turned and said in an offhand manner.

"Oh, before I forget." The Dursleys tensed again.

"This is Dobby." Dobby popped before her. "He is my house elf. His magic is undetectable by the Ministry." On cue, Dobby snapped his fingers as several pieces of cutlery started to float in the air menacingly pointed to the Dursleys on the table.

"See, no letters coming in? Didn't you notice anything amiss? Nobody heard the shots fired here. " She grinned at them as they flinched.

"He will be always around, even if you don't see him. He's around watching from the shadows. He's very loyal to me, almost fanatically. He would be very displeased if you had any funny ideas, like ganging up on me when I am sleeping. Wouldn't you, Dobby?"

Dobby gave a stiff nod, glaring very suspicious at the Dursleys.

"Youse be warned! Dobby is a good house elf, watch Harriet Potter from bad muggles. And if the muggles try something…." He finished with slow drag of his thin finger across his neck. _"Damn, I am good! He was even impressive!" _Sam mentally gave herself pat on shoulder. She had walked Dobby through with her plan, suggesting on how he should behave.

With a final glare, she turned and threw over her shoulder, "See you around." She walked away to her room.

Once she closed the door, she looked around the small room and sighed. That was done! She hoped it was enough to scare them so much they would truly leave her alone. She really didn't want to kill them, she had other plans for them in her mind.

Now, for the matter of her room.

She looked at the broken stuff thrown here by Dudley, rickety bed, ratty mattress, threadbare blankets and pillow. The table she used as writing one with a broken bat for a leg. The kitchen chair without its backrest. The list went on and on.

"_Okay, that wouldn't do." _she thought "Dob…" she started, but Dobby appeared eagerly in front of her.

"…by could you come over here?" she mumbled the rest of her sentence.

"Could you at least, like wait till I finish calling you?" She said a little wearily but gently so as not to offend the house-elf.

Dobby looked uncomprehendingly on her before saying.. "Dobby not wanting to come late when Harriet Potter calls."

"How can you come late? When you come before I call… You know what never mind." That argument wasn't going anywhere. With a shake of her head, she motioned around the room.

"Dobby I'm sorry to bother you, but could you do something about this room?"

Dobby looked around and snapped his fingers. All the useless clutter boxed themselves, the boxes stacked neatly into a corner. The bed repaired itself as well as table, the chair. The mattress looked as if it was new. The locks on the windows disappeared.

Sam blinked. This was more than she expected. The room now looked livable even if not thoroughly comfortable.

" This is… thank you Dobby." She said as she hugged the elf who blushed fiercely and mumbled quietly, "youse welcome." before popping away.

Sam started to unpack her things, mentally cataloguing what she wanted to do.

First things first. She needed a new wardrobe. Dudley's and Petunia's cast offs were out of the question, so a shopping trip was in the stars as well as a few things to do. So tomorrow morning, a Gringotts visit was scheduled.


End file.
